The Great Warriors
by elljayx
Summary: Post NFA. The Slayer School moves to LA and Buffy and Angel try to deal with their new situation. What happens when a new threat comes along? M just in case R&R PLEASE!
1. Sorry

**Chapter One**

Angel sat in his office, his head in his hands, surrounded by a pile of paperwork. It was going to take forever to get through this…He needed his mind on the task, but still all he could think about was Buffy. Since they saw each other last week, the first time in two and a half years, she filled his thoughts constantly. It stirred feelings that he thought were well and truly under control. The phone rang shrilly and he sighed loudly and picked up the receiver.

Angel: Angel

Willow: Hey Angel

Angel: Willow?

Willow: Yeah…i…it's me

Angel: What's up?

Willow: It's…Last night…Buffy took a few of the girls out hunting with her. She didn't want to but well…when they went…they were attacked by a group of vamps and…and one of the girls…one of the girls was killed…

Angel: I'll be right over

His heart jumped as he put the phone down. Oh god, poor Buffy. He could imagine what she was feeling. She felt it was her duty to feel guilt for anything that went wrong and this…this was too much. She'd been through too much in the past, it wasn't fair for her to go through this too.

Leaving the paperwork untouched he left his office and locked the door behind him. He still didn't trust the employees of Wolfram and Hart. He made his way downstairs to reception.

Angel: Sam, I'm going out, forward any calls to my answer machine

When he got in his car (the blacked-out one) he sighed, before driving off. He hated driving in the sunlight, but he had to. He had to get to Buffy. He breathed in deeply. The thought of being around her again filled him with hope and sadness. Her silky hair, the scent of her skin…she was intoxicating…he let his memories claim him as he drove the familiar route to the school. He'd been here many times over the past week, under the shadow of night, when he could look up to the room he knew Buffy was in and wish that he was there with her. He was certain she knew he'd been there, they could still feel when the other was around.

When he arrived at the school Willow opened the door for him, beckoning him in. Angel shut the door behind him and turned to Willow, whose eyes were filled with sadness.

Angel: _(quietly) _Where is she?

Willow: She's downstairs, training

Faith: _(walking in) _Hey Angel. I guess you heard what happened huh? You here to see Buffy?

Angel: Yeah

Faith: I wouldn't advise it. She's pretty beat up. She doesn't wanna speak to anyone

Angel: I'll take my chances

He made his way down to the basement, where the training room was. He could hear Buffy before he got there. She was training hard. When he opened the door he saw a punch bag torn to pieces on one side of the room. Buffy was in the middle, attacking a second. She looked at him, surprised, when he walked in, then shook it off and turned back to the bag, attacking it even more viciously. He just shut the door and leant against the wall, staring at her. After about ten minutes like this she stopped and looked at him.

Buffy: I guess you came here expecting me to share my feelings and break down in your arms so you could comfort me. Sorry to disappoint

Angel didn't answer, just walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm. She didn't look at him, just stared straight ahead.

Angel: It's okay, Buffy

Buffy: Yeah. It is. _(looking at him) _I'm fine Angel. I am. I don't need you here to try and convince me I need help

Angel: That's not why I'm here

She shook him off and walked to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall

Buffy: _(sarcastically) _Of course it's not. You're just here in case I need you, right? Well I don't. I don't need you Angel. I'm fine the way I am. You think now this has happened we can relate to each other? You're wrong. I'm not a murderer Angel _(pauses) _Not like you

They looked at each other, Angel's eyes full of hurt. Buffy turned away and looked at the wall, pressing her hands against it, tears filling up her eyes

Angel: I'll leave you alone then

Buffy: _(softly) _Angel…

She turned around but he'd already left. She looked back at the wall, a tear falling down her cheek. Then her eyes screwed up in anger and she punched the wall with her right hand, harder and harder, again and again, until it went right through the wall. She sniffed loudly, holding her bloodied hand to her chest, then moved to the door and ran upstairs.

**Chapter Two**

Willow: Buffy! Where are you going?

She hurried out into the street and picked up her pace steadily until she was running. What had she done? How could she say those things to him? It was almost dark when she reached Wolfram and Hart and entered, ignoring the receptionist when he asked what she was doing. She went up to his office and knocked, softly at first, then louder when there was no answer.

Buffy: Angel? Angel, please, it's Buffy.

Spike: He's not in there

Buffy spun around and smiled gently at Spike. It was good to see him again. She wanted to talk to him. But it could wait, there were more important things.

Buffy: He isn't here?

Spike: He's in his apartment, bottom floor

Buffy: Thanks Spike. _(she moved to leave then turned back to him) _We'll talk soon, okay?

Spike: Sure

She nodded once then rushed back to the elevator, tapping her foot impatiently. When she finally got down to his apartment, in the basement, she hesitated. Should she knock? Would he want to see her after what she said? She had to find out. She knocked once, twice, three times. He knew it was her, she knew he had to. Just as she could feel him when he was near, he could feel her. She knocked again, harder this time. A muffled, incoherent voice came from within. She took it as her cue to enter. There he was, sitting at the table, staring straight ahead. He didn't bother to look around when she came in.

Buffy: _(softly) _Angel. Angel I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said

Angel: Yes. You did

She flinched at his words, even though he said them gently. He turned to look at her, his deep brown eyes boring into hers. She wanted to look away, but she didn't. He turned his gaze to her injured hand and he rose to look at it closer.

Angel: What happened?

Buffy: _(lightly) _Oh you know, punched a wall…about a half a dozen times

She smiled slightly but he didn't return it. He just led her over to the table, sat her down and went into the kitchen, returning a little while later with a bowl of water, a cloth and some bandages. Her heart lifted, then sank when he placed them down in front of her and walked away to stand at the other end of the room. Her face fell but she knew it was more than she deserved. She awkwardly began to clean her hand, wincing slightly.

Angel: You hurt me, you know?

Buffy: _(quietly) _I guess we always hurt the ones we love

Buffy felt him look around at her, surprised that she'd made that declaration so easily. So was she. She'd just admitted to him that she still loved him, just like that. He slowly walked back over to her and pulled a chair up closer to her, sitting down. He took her hand in his and gently wiped it with the cloth. Her heart began to pound at the touch of his skin on hers. He was gentle and tender, taking care not to hurt her. She looked up from their joint hands and met his gaze, but glanced away when it became too intense. Still he could cause her to melt with a look.

When he had bandaged her hand she rose and paced, constantly aware of his eyes staring at her.

Angel: What happened?

Buffy: I thought Willow told you

Angel: She only told me the basics

Buffy: _(sighing) _I was tired last night, but I had to go out and patrol. I promised Faith I'd take over from her because she wanted a romantic night in with Wood

Angel smiled wryly at Faith's idea of a romantic night with Wood

Buffy: _(smiling) _Yeah that was sort of my response too…anyway a few seniors and a couple of the juniors wanted to come with me. I said no, I wasn't in the mood to have them tagging along. But they begged me. I was too tired to argue so I agreed. It was pretty quiet and we were about to head back when about twelve vamps jumped us. I dusted a couple but…but the girls were struggling. So I started to help them. But…but I didn't notice that Mary-Lou was having more trouble than the others. She was a senior…I guess I just assumed she'd be ok. Three vamps grabbed her and dragged her off _(she paused) _I didn't…I didn't notice she had gone until I heard her scream…I pulled them off her and dusted them but…well I was too late and…and she…

She started to cry and Angel got up from his chair to stand by her, his hands resting on her arms.

Buffy: She looked at me…as she died…like she was so disappointed…_(gulping) _like…like she couldn't believe I'd let her down…

Buffy started sobbing and Angel wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as her small body shook. She buried her head in his chest, wrapping her arms tighter around him, breathing in his musky scent.

Buffy: _(muffle)_The girls have died before. In the big fight, and the days leading up to it. But it was different this time. It was just patrol; they shouldn't die on patrol.She was only sixteen Angel…The other girls, they don't trust me now. I heard some of them asking to switch to Faith's patrol…they think it's my fault…it is my fault…

Angel: Ssh ssh, it's not your fault. You did the best you could

Buffy: But it wasn't good enough, was it? They trusted me…they trusted me with their lives and I just let her die…

Angel: _(stroking her hair) _You can't blame yourself Buffy. It wasn't your fault. When they signed up for this they knew there was a chance that they could die. It comes with the territory

Buffy: But that's just the thing. They didn't sign up for it, did they? We gave them no choice. They might have never been Slayers, but we made them

Angel: You had to. That scythe was made for a reason and you used it. And the girls didn't have to join the academy, they could have carried on as they were, ignored their calling. You told me that some did. But Mary-Lou didn't. She chose to join you.

Buffy: But sixteen Angel…

Angel: You were sixteen when you died, remember?

Buffy pulled away slightly to look up at him.

Angel: You can't blame yourself for this Buffy. These girls have more than you ever had. They have each other. They have other girls to share this with. You told me that most of those girls jumped at the chance to be part of the academy, probably because they felt like they didn't fit in where they were. And you were offering them a chance to be with other girls like them, you were telling them they were good at something and for the first time in their lives, they felt wanted. You haven't ruined their lives Buffy, you've made them

Buffy: _(looks down) _Sometimes I wonder…_(looks back up at him) _Did I do the right thing Angel?

Angel: _(stroking her cheek and smiling) _You always do

Their eyes locked and Angel's smile faded as they both recognised the desire they saw the others face. Buffy's body was trembling and Angel's hand on her back was like fire as he pressed her closer to him. She raised a hand to his neck and angled her face towards his. He slowly moved towards her and their lips grazed against each other. It was like electricity; Angel gasped from the force he felt and Buffy's grip on him tightened as she pulled him down towards her again but before their lips could meet for a second time the phone rang. They froze where they were, staring at each other before Angel finally came to his senses and untangled himself from her then answered the phone.

Angel: _(croaking) _Hello?

Willow: Angel? Is that you? It's Willow

Angel: Yeah. Yeah it's me, hi Willow

Willow: You ok? You sound…

Angel: I'm fine

Willow: I'm glad you're there, I tried your office phone but there was no answer, so then I had to try and find this number and –

Angel: Willow. What's this about?

Willow: Oh sorry, is Buffy there?

Angel: Yeah, she's right here.

Willow: _(sighed with relief) _Good. Can I speak to her?

Angel: Buffy, it's Willow.

Buffy moved over to the phone and her fingers brushed Angel's as she took it from him. She took a deep breath and spoke to Willow. Her brow furrowed as she listened to what she had to say. She glanced over at the clock. 6.00. Good, the sun would be down.

Buffy: Okay, Willow you and Kennedy take a couple of the seniors and sweep downtown. Ask Faith to take Main Street and the alleys with a few girls; tell Wood to take a few girls and search uptown, the classy places though I doubt she'll be there. Me and Angel will take the cemeteries. I've got my cell, call me if you find her, okay?

She hung up and Angel moved over to her

Angel: What was that about?

Buffy: One of the girls is missing, Beth. _(pauses) _She was Mary-Lou's best friend

**Chapter Three**

They roamed St. Christopher's Cemetery in silence, neither knowing what to say.

Angel: Buffy

Buffy: I know but can we just not now? Please?

Angel: Sure

After two hours they had searched all five cemeteries and not found Beth. And there was no word from any of the others either. Buffy was worried. Her and Angel were searching the streets now.

Buffy: Willow said the last time anyone saw her was around two. She could have left straight after then and be on a bus out of -

Angel: What is it?

Buffy: The bus depots! I didn't think to check them!

Angel: They're only a couple of blocks away, come on. We'll get there faster than anyone else

Buffy searched frantically around the bus depot and just as she was giving up she spotted her. Beth was sitting alone, a duffel bag clutched in her hands, her face pale. The sight brought back memories of when she left Sunnydale…

Buffy: _(softly) _Beth

Beth looked up, shocked and Angel held back, knowing that Buffy had to do this alone. He watched her as she sat down next to Beth and started talking.

Buffy: I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save Mary-Lou. I wish I could have

Beth: _(tearfully) _it's not your fault. It's mine

Buffy: What do you mean?

Beth: I managed to dust the vampire that attacked me and I saw Mary-Lou being dragged off…I could have ran after them, I could have stopped them! But I was so scared. There were three of them and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop them all. But I could have distracted them, I could have shouted you! She was my best friend and I didn't even help her… _(crying) _I have to leave. I can't stay. I'm not cut out for this…

Buffy: Hey. You are, okay? Look you were scared, everyone gets scared, I get scared too. If you'd have gone after those vampires then they could have over-powered you too, then you might have wound up getting killed

Beth: Or Mary-Lou might still be alive

Buffy: Perhaps. But can't be sure of that. We can't be sure of anything, that's the problem. We don't know what would have happened, anything could have. And I'm just glad that you're okay.

She wrapped her arms around Beth and pulled her into a hug, rocking her softly.

Beth: I'm such a coward

Buffy: No you're not, don't ever think that. How could you be a coward? I've watched you dust vamps. A coward would run

Beth: I always wanted to run

Buffy: But you never did. And that's the difference. The first time I saw a vampire I screamed! When I moved to Sunnydale I even tried to give up slaying. Giles was supposed to be my Watcher but I told him I was through with slaying. I just wanted to be a normal girl. But I couldn't do it. I knew my duty, just like you know yours. You might want to run when you see a vampire, but you don't, because you know you have to fight it. Running away won't change that. But here you can have friends, and a family. It's not easy. There're times when you just want to shut the world out. But you're not alone

Buffy pulled away and wiped the tears from Beth's face

Buffy: So how about it? Shall we go back? _(smiles) _I will if you will

Beth: _(nodding) _Okay

They stood up together and Buffy wrapped her arm around Beth's shoulder. They walked over to Angel.

Angel: Hey, it's Beth right?

Beth: Yeah. It's Angel, right?

Angel: _(smiling) _Right


	2. Do You Love Me?

**Chapter Four**

Beth was sleeping and Buffy returned downstairs to where Angel was. He'd offered to stay so they could talk and Buffy had readily agreed. She sat down on the sofa, gesturing for him to do the same. Neither knew where to begin so they sat in silence for a few minutes before Angel's gentle laugh bit into it.

Angel: I never thought it'd be so…

Buffy: Awkward?

Angel: _(smiling) _yeah

Buffy: It's difficult to know what to say, and how to say it. I mean, what happened before was…

Angel: Yeah…_(long pause)_

Buffy: _(smiling) _Why do we keep doing this?

Angel: What?

Buffy: Avoiding the topic?

Angel: It's easier that way

Buffy: I guess it is…Angel, being around you, it's just difficult. When we weren't together, although my feelings didn't change, I least I could try to forget. But when we came here. Well I knew it was going to be difficult but…just knowing you're in the same city, only five minutes away…

Angel: I know. It's all I can think about. And before, when we kissed, I couldn't help myself. It's like I know it's wrong but I can't stop

Buffy: Is it?

Angel: Is it what?

Buffy: Wrong. I mean the last time we ever really spoke about this was like _(thinks) _wow, nearly six years ago. A lot's changed Angel

Angel: Some things never change

Buffy: I know, I know. I'm still the Slayer, sorry A Slayer and you're still a vampire

Angel: And the curse hasn't changed. We can never be together in the way we want to be. It's not f –

Buffy: fair to me. _(sighs) _Jeez, this is like a re-run of the last time _(pauses)_ I'm sorry, it's just the same old argument, the same old things. Look I had my shot at a normal relationship, I had nearly six years to try it, and it never worked out

Angel: I thought you put that down to you not being ready. Remember, cookie-dough?

Buffy: Yeah I remember. And I also remember a certain someone being pretty keen on enjoying cookie-dough me! What changed Angel?

Angel: I just want to protect you

Buffy: Again, the same old argument! Angel we've been through a lot together, we've been through Hell and we made it. You turned evil and attacked me and my friends and I still loved you at the end of it all! Don't you think I can deal with a no sex relationship?

Angel: _(quietly) _You're not the one I'm worried about

Buffy: _(taking his hand) _Look, we don't have to go fast, we could just go slow

Angel: _(pulling his hand away) _There is no 'fast' and 'slow' for us Buffy, there's one route and that's it. I'd love to know how slow 'slow' is because to me it seems like it would be a complete stand-still!

Buffy: Angel, don't be like this

Angel: _(sighs) _look, I'm just being realistic

Buffy: Do you love me? _(There's a pause, Angel looks away)_ I have to know. Don't be afraid to tell me

Angel: Of course I love you

Buffy: Isn't that all we need to know? The other stuff shouldn't matter

They look at each other. Angel sees her eyes shining with hope and it breaks his heart.

Angel: Buffy…

Buffy: _(sighs) _Fine. Just go Angel

He gets up and leaves, leaving Buffy sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands.

**Chapter Five**

Angel walked into his apartment to find Spike sitting in his favourite chair. Great, just what he needed after this day.

Angel: Spike, what are you doing?

Spike: Waiting for you

Angel: I'm here, you can leave

Spike: You found the girl?

Angel: Yeah, we found her

Spike: How's Buffy?

Angel: _(snapped) _She's fine, okay!

Spike: Ooh, looks like I hit on a nerve

Angel: _(dangerously) _Spike…

Spike: Let me guess, you see the Slayer, you just wanna jump her bones and you're finding it pretty hard to resist her

Angel: It's none of your business Spike

Spike: You want to be with her and she doesn't want to be with you? Is that it? Found herself a new man did she?

Angel growled and pulled Spike out the chair, pinning him against the wall

Spike: Okay, guess I was wrong with that one

Angel: Just leave it Spike. Show yourself out.

Angel let him go and Spike left the apartment, rubbing his neck.

Spike: _(muttering)_ Suit yourself. I'll find out for myself

**Chapter Six**

Buffy hadn't slept well that night and all day she'd been in a bad mood because of her fight with Angel. Why couldn't he just accept that it could work between the two of them? She was willing and able to survive in a relationship without sex. Sure, it would be difficult, but they could cope. She was sure they could. The only conclusion she had come up with was that he couldn't love her enough, not if couldn't survive a relationship without sex.

Spike had rung her earlier in the day asking if they could meet up at sunset, for a talk. She had agreed, she needed someone to cheer her up. And he did. Until he mentioned Angel…

Buffy: Spike, can we not talk about him?

Spike: Have an argument did you?

Buffy: _(grumbled) _You could say that

Spike: What about?

Buffy: Spike…

Spike: Fine, I'll drop it

They walked in silence for a few paces

Spike: So about Angel

Buffy: Spike! Oh for God's sake, you're never going to shut up are you? Fine, yes we had an argument and yes I'm angry at him

Spike: What was the argument about?

Buffy: Us

Spike: You and me?

Buffy: No not us, **us. **As in me and him

Spike: Oh. He wants to pick up where you left off does he?

Buffy: No, that's just the problem. He doesn't

Spike: Oh don't be a prat. Of course he does! He's madly in love with you, why wouldn't he want to? _(off Buffy's look) _Oh…that…

Buffy: He doesn't seem to accept that we can have a relationship without…

Spike: Well I have to say I'm with him there. I mean it is a pretty crucial –

Buffy looks at him dangerously

Spike: I mean, not very important at all. Don't know what the idiot means

Buffy: _(smiles grimly) _I understand what he means. It would be difficult but still, we could try right?

Spike: Well it doesn't mean to say you won't **ever **be able to. I mean if that prophecy…

Buffy: What prophecy? Spike?


	3. Took You Long Enough

**Chapter Seven**

Angel was attempting to get through his mountain of paperwork when the door to his office burst open and he was faced with a furious Buffy.

Angel: Buffy

Buffy: Why didn't you tell me!

Angel: Tell you what?

Buffy: About the prophecy! You know, the one where you BECOME A HUMAN!

Angel: Buffy

Buffy: Don't Buffy me! You knew and you never told me!

Angel: _(standing up) _Will you let me explain! Look, a few years ago I stole a scroll from Wolfram and Hart. Wesley translated part of it which said that when I saved the world from an apocalypse, when I achieved my destiny, then I would become human

Buffy: And you didn't think to tell me this? Not even the other night!

Angel: How could I! You'd just get your hopes up thinking that maybe someday I could be human when it's never going to happen!

Buffy: How do you know that?

Angel: Because it signed it away okay!

Buffy closed the door slowly and stepped closer, confusion on her face.

Buffy: You what?

Angel: I signed it away

Buffy: _(shaking) _Why?

Angel: Because it was the only way. If I didn't then I wouldn't be able to defeat the evil in Wolfram and Hart

Buffy: So you gave up the one thing…the one…_(whispers) _How could you?

Angel: _(grabs her by the shoulders) _I had to Buffy! Otherwise the world would have suffered, including, eventually, you! I couldn't let that happen, it would have been selfish of me!

Buffy: Selfish? Selfish! No, selfish is asking for too much, or not giving enough. You have spent over a hundred years repenting for your sins and you've been fighting evil for as long as I have! You deserve the prophecy, you deserve to become human. I think you signed it off because you don't think you deserve it. Because you're so wrapped up in your self-disgust and in your misery that you think you have to give everything you have _(shakes him off) _you're wrong!

Angel: Look it's done okay! It's done! I can't change the past! God I wish I could! But I can't! _(after a long pause) _Buffy, I think it's best if we don't see each other any more

Buffy: Maybe

Angel: We can still call. We can keep in touch, just not…

Buffy: Literally…funny

Buffy's eyes widened suddenly and Angel gasped as he realised where he'd heard that before. On The Day That Wasn't. The perfect day that they were together for…he forced himself back to the present to look at Buffy. She'd turned white and was staring at him.

Angel: Buffy. Buffy, are you ok?

Buffy: I just…I just had this feeling…I guess like déjà vu…but it was…it felt so real…it just kinda…kinda threw me…anyway I erm…I think you're probably right. I'd better go. Classes start in six hours and I've had practically no sleep for the past two nights so…_(pauses) _Bye

And with that she left, left Angel alone. He sat down with a sigh and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips…remembering…

He laid her down on the kitchen table, kissing her passionately, her lips, her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer, urging him on. She sat up and he pulled her jumper and camisole off over her head, then pulled her to him. She kissed him hungrily as her fingers wandered to his shirt. She unbuttoned it and ripped it off his shoulders, pressing his chest to hers. She reached down and took off his trousers and boxers and he laid her back down on the table, slipping her trousers and pants off. He climbed on top of her and the table split in half, causing them to fall to the floor. Angel chuckled softly before Buffy gripped his hair and crushed his lips to hers again, letting out his name in a breathy moan. Angel groaned and rose up on his arms, staring down at her before –

Suddenly the door opened and Spike walked in, interrupted Angel's thoughts.

Angel: Are you incapable of knocking or something?

Spike: And are you a complete berk? What the hell do you think you're doing! Buffy loves you Angel, she LOVES you? And you're just pushing her away! I know the whole sex thing is a bit annoying but it wasn't always about that was it?

Spike was right. It wasn't. Before they first slept together they'd just sit together, talking and kissing, not worrying about what the next day would bring. If she'd had a bad day he'd hold her, kiss her hair and everything was perfect. It was all that he wanted, to spend time with her. But things were different now. They knew what it was like to be together completely, how good it felt, how much they desired each other. How could they ever work through that? Spike seemed to be reading his mind.

Spike: Yeah I know, she's older now. You've been together once before so now you've got a taste for it, she wants you, you want her, blah blah blah. But give it a chance at least, can't you? And you never know, that prophecy might come through

Angel: Spike, you know I signed it off

Spike: So? Doesn't mean that's the end of it. They might decide to be gracious and give it you

Angel: Or they might give it to you

Spike: Don't be daft

Angel: You saved the world from the apocalypse

Spike: Hey I didn't know what that bloody amulet did before I put it on, did I? I just thought it'd scare the demons off or something, I didn't expect it to kill me! If I'd have known I think I'd have thought twice about wearing it!

Angel: But you deserve it more

Spike: Stop trying to be so bloody noble, it doesn't suit you. Just go after her Angel, for god's sake. I don't think I can stand anymore brooding. From either of you

He didn't need to be told twice

**Chapter Eight**

Buffy got back to the school and leant on the door for a minute. It had been so real…she had a perfect memory of saying those exact words to Angel. Then there'd been a flash of images. Her and Angel in bed, her and Angel eating ice cream, Angel's hands on her, Angel kissing her…in the daylight. It didn't make any sense. Was some unknown power showing her what she could have if Angel ever became human? She sighed. She had a pounding headache, she was never going to be able to sleep. Not tonight. She moved away from the door and had got to the bottom of the stairs when she felt a familiar stirring inside, a pull on her stomach, a pounding in her heart. She turned around and there he was, standing at the door.

She slowly moved forward and opened the door. They stood there, staring at each other for a long moment. Just when she felt like she should say something, he moved forward, pulled her into his arms and kissed her, firmly and passionately. Her knees went weak and if he hadn't been holding her she thought she would have fallen. She responded immediately, running her fingers through his soft, thick hair and kissing him back. A hand pressed on her back, pushing her closer to him while another tangled itself in her hair. They pulled apart slightly to look at each other, panting. She moved forward and brushed her lips over his top lip, nibbled his bottom lip, then he tightened his grip on her and crushed her to him once more. She pulled him further inside and he kicked the door shut as he let her lead him.

They moved over to the sofa, collapsing on it as the kiss became hotter. Angel lay on top of her as they caressed each other. Buffy moaned gently into the kiss and slipped her hands under the back of his t-shirt, gently stroking his back with her finger tips, causing him to groan in response. Her stomach somersaulted as his fingers danced over her bare abdomen and she wrapped her legs around his, her body aching for his touch. They pulled apart slowly and opened their eyes to stare at each other, both breathing heavily after the heat of the kiss. Angel kissed the tip of her nose, then slowly withdrew his hands from her and sat up, looking down at her.

Buffy: _(giggling) _I guess that was a little too fast to be starting with huh?

Angel: _(smiling) _Just a little

Buffy sat up and leant her head against Angel's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leaning back against the sofa. She brought her legs up and curled into him.

Buffy: Mm, you smell good

She nuzzled his neck gently, nibbling his earlobe. He growled low in his throat and she giggled.

Buffy: Did you just growl?

She nibbled his ear again and placed her hand on his stomach, tickling him playfully. He convulsed and laughed, trying to stave off her hands. He managed to get the upper hand and pinned her to the sofa, tickling her mercilessly. She giggled and half-heartedly tried to push him off her. He leant down and kissed her neck whilst tickling her and she moaned happily. Then she heard the stairs creaking.

Faith: B? Is that you?

Angel, with Buffy still pinned to the sofa looked round to see Faith watching them, with a thoroughly amused expression on her face. He quickly removed himself from Buffy, allowing her to get up, her face flushed pink with embarrassment.

Faith: Not interrupting anything, am I?

Angel: No, no…_(to Buffy) _I'd better be going

She grabbed his wrist to stop him

Buffy: You don't have to go

Faith: No, you don't have to _(winks)_

Angel: _(smiling) _I really should

Buffy walked him to the door and he opened it then turned to face her

Angel: _(smiling) _We'll talk later, okay?

Buffy: _(nodding) _Okay

He bent down and kissed her softly. He started to pull away but she moved to her tip-toes to prolong the kiss. He smiled at her and left, glancing back once. She shut the door and turned to look at Faith, a smile playing on her lips.

Faith: B, didn't know you were back with Angel

Buffy: Neither did I, until about 15 minutes ago

Faith: _(grins) _Looks like you two were getting pretty cosy back there

Buffy: Don't worry Faith; we're not going back to grr. We're going to be careful this time…I swear!

Faith: Sure thing B

Buffy: Hey you fancy doing some training? Got a little pent-up energy to burn

Faith just gave her a knowing smile.


	4. I Remember

**Chapter Nine**

Two weeks later…

Buffy, Angel, Willow, Kennedy, Giles, Xander, Faith and Dawn were squeezed on to two three seater sofas, with Spike sitting on the floor in front of them, a bowl of popcorn in his hands. Buffy had her head buried in Angel's shoulder; Willow was hiding behind Kennedy's hands; Giles was squashed in the corner of the second sofa looking uncomfortable; Xander was hiding behind a cushion and Faith had her arm around a shaking Dawn. A scream emitted from the television set and everyone gasped…apart from Faith who cheered, Spike who laughed and Angel who just looked mildly amused. Buffy squeaked and hid further in Angel's shoulder. He never understood how she could be so terrified of Friday the 13th when she spent most of her nights killing monsters.

A painful half an hour later, the film had finally finished and everyone was removing themselves from the sofas.

Giles: Well, that was…bracing…I think I'll retire to my room now, see you all in a few hours

Dawn: I can't go to sleep now, not after that!

Faith: Yeah, you never know…_(whispers hoarsely) _he might come and get you

Dawn: Shut up Faith! That's it, I'm putting a Disney film on, Willow, Kennedy, Xander? You in?

Willow/Kennedy/Xander: Sure

Dawn: Spike?

Spike: No, that film's got me in the mood, I want to go out and slay something

Faith: I think I'll join you. I need to find Wood anyway and rescue him from the drooling girls _(they leave)_

Dawn: Buffy? Angel?

Buffy: Nah, not tonight, see you later Dawnie. You'd better be ready for training in the morning

Dawn: _(winks) _You too

Buffy shot her a mock glare and, taking Angel's hand, led him upstairs. As soon as they were out of sight Angel wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her earlobe gently.

Buffy: _(murmurs) _Hey, we're not even upstairs yet

Angel: _(huskily) _Sorry, I guess I just can't keep my hands off you

Buffy opened her bedroom door and shut it after Angel, turning towards him and kissing him twice gently, then again more deeply. They had decided to give their relationship another try. It was hard, they were struggling with their desires, and the tension between them was, at times, too much to bear. But they were trying, and they were working through it.

Angel slid his fingertips up and down Buffy's back, sending tingles up her spine. She moved away, smiling at him.

Buffy: You're not going back to the office tonight right?

Angel: Hmm well I guess I could stay, if you want me to

Buffy: _(smiling) _You know I do _(kisses) _I hate spending time away from you. That time you were in the kitchen earlier? That was enough time apart

As soon as she'd said it, she looked up at him in confusion, then moved to the other side of the room, running her fingers through her hair.

Buffy: Angel, what's going on? The past couple of weeks, it's like I've been getting flashes of memories that I can't quite grab on to. Memories that I can't remember! I feel like I'm losing my mind! Things we say to each other set them off. At first I thought it was just me, but then I realised that every time it happens, you go bizarro too! I know you know something, please, just tell me.

Angel sighed and sat down on the bed. He'd hoped he'd never have to do this. Tell her about The Day That Wasn't. But he couldn't lie to her. Not now.

Buffy: Angel?

Angel: Do you remember when you came to see me? After you found out that I'd been to protect you at Thanksgiving and not told you? It was a few years ago now.

Buffy: I remember

Angel: How long do you remember staying for?

Buffy: I don't know, maybe 10 minutes?

Angel: _(shaking his head) _You were there for a day and a night

Buffy: What?

Angel: You remember the demon that attacked us? Mohra? Well the first time you were there –

Buffy: _(confused) _First time?

Angel: Just let me explain, okay? The first time you were there, I had no idea what it was. It attacked us and got away so we went hunting it. We split up and then it attacked me. I killed it and some of its blood mixed with mine. Its blood has regenerative properties and it made me human. I went to the Oracles to see if it was real and they told me it was, so we were together for the rest of that day and the night. _(smiling) _It was perfect

Buffy, her head reeling, sat down on the bed next to Angel.

Buffy: _(whispers) _I can remember. You walked up to me and kissed me…what happened? What changed?

Angel: You fell asleep and Doyle came back. He told me he had a vision and that Mohra had regenerated itself. I didn't want to wake you so we went to kill it ourselves. It over powered us and it told me that more warriors would come. Just when it was about to kill me, you showed up and saved me. I went to see the Oracles to ask whether Mohra was right. They said that he was, and that when the warriors came, you would die because I was mortal and unable to protect you. So I asked for them to turn me back. They said they'd turn back the day, as if it had never happened, so that I could kill Mohra before its blood made me mortal. No one would remember, other than me. I went back and told you. We said goodbye and…you told me that –

Buffy: I'd never forget…I told you I'd never forget. But I did. I can remember. I can remember it all…Nobody knew but you. All this time…

Angel: I'm sorry I never told you, but how could I? Knowing would only hurt you more

Buffy: _(stands up in front of him) _But it would have hurt you less. God I wish you'd told me Angel! All this time and I never knew. If you hadn't gone to the Oracles, we could have been together!

Angel: But you'd probably be dead now. I couldn't let that happen. And we're together now. That's all that matters

He reached and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her stomach and she tenderly stroked his hair.

Buffy: Yeah. That's right…that's right

**Chapter Ten**

Buffy could smell the sleaze as soon as she walked into the bar. She saw at least five vamps and more demons than she could count. But she wasn't here to fight. She was here for information. This guy was like Willy was back in Sunnydale, the dirty bartender who'd help anyone out if they made it worth his while. She walked up to the bartender.

Buffy: Marcus, right?

Marcus: _(leering) _that depends on who's asking, sweetheart

Buffy: The name's Buffy, and I need some information

Marcus: _(loudly) _Buffy the VAMPIRE SLAYER, is it? _(she saw some vamps get up and leave)_

Buffy: Relax, I'm not here to fight. Like I said, I want some information

Marcus: On what?

Buffy: The Powers That Be

Marcus: Listen sweetheart, you're barking up the wrong tree here

Buffy grabbed him and pulled him over the bar

Buffy: Firstly, my name isn't sweetheart. Secondly, I'm in a bit of a hurry. Now, are you going to help me? Or am I going to have to persuade you?

Marcus: Look, I don't know much. The Powers like their secrecy see. What do you wanna know 'bout 'em?

Buffy: How can I find them?

Marcus: _(laughing) _You don't find them, they find you_ (winces when she grips him tighter) _Well, there's this one guy. Kinda their portal to this world. He takes a liking to you, maybe he'll help you talk to 'em

Buffy: Who's this guy?

Marcus: Name's Hurst

Buffy: How can I find him?

Marcus: That I don't know. Maybe you can ask your buddy Angel 'bout that one

Buffy released him. Of course it would make sense, Angel probably did know someone who had a contact with the Powers, especially after Cordelia…

Marcus: Don't I get a thank you?

Buffy: _(shooting him a look) _Thanks

The problem was, trying to get Angel to give her information on Hurst, without realising what she was up to. Angel's not exactly the dumbest guy in the world. And he was very suspicious. She'd have to do some snooping…or get someone to do some snooping for her…she got out her cell and rang a number.

Buffy: Spike, hi. I need you to do me a big favour

**Chapter Eleven**

Spike couldn't believe what he was doing. Here he was, in Angel's office, snooping around his personal files. If he ever found out what he was doing, what Buffy was doing, he was sure they'd pretty much be dead, especially him. But Buffy assured him she'd keep Angel occupied for a couple of hours. And knowing Buffy, she'd be able to do that pretty easily.

Cut to Buffy and Angel patrolling. They dust a vamp each, then Angel attacks her from behind and they spar briefly before she pins him against the wall of a crypt and kisses him fiercely.

Cut back to Spike searching through a filing cabinet. He found what he was looking for – a folder entitled Hurst. He took out a sheet of paper, returned the file and left the office, taking care to lock it behind him. He didn't want to leave Angel any clues that he'd been in there.

Cut to Buffy and Angel cuddling on a chair in his apartment. She's snoozing, her head resting against his chest while he sits there, content to hold her. She wakes up with a start and looks around, startled by the unfamiliar environment. Then she realises and looks up at Angel, smiling.

Angel: Hi

Buffy: Hi _(kisses) _Mm what time is it?

Angel: Just before 6

Buffy: Oh I better go. Got a training class at 8

She moves to get up but he pulls her back on to him

Angel: So that leaves another two hours _(kisses) _

Buffy: But I gotta prepare for it _(kisses)_

Angel: Okay, so an hour and a half _(kisses)_

She tenses in his grasp for just a moment longer, then relaxes and wraps her arms around him.

Buffy: You are too persuasive, you know?

Angel: _(smiling) _Hmm I've been told _(kisses)_

Buffy: _(kissing his neck) _I can't be late

Angel: _(pouting) _But we haven't spent much time together lately. What with slaying and with the school. And anyway, you're not complaining too much _(kissing her nose)_

Buffy sighed and got up then, Angel quickly following suit.

Angel: Don't go

Buffy: I have to. And you have to get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept for about a week

Angel: Thanks

Buffy: _(smiling) _You know what I mean

Angel: Fine, fine. Will I see you later?

Buffy: Sure, you can take the girls out patrolling with me if you like

Angel: _(wincing) _Erm no that's ok, I'll pass…I'll see you tomorrow

Buffy grinned and kissed him gently. Angel was one of the only men the girls been in contact with for months. And, in most of their opinions, he was the best eye candy. They came on a little strong last time Angel went out with them…

When Buffy left the apartment the smile immediately left her face. She wasn't going patrolling tonight, Faith was. She hated lying to Angel. But she couldn't tell him what she was really up to, he'd never let her do it. She entered the elevator but instead of pressing for the ground floor, she pressed L1. Spike's apartment.

Spike: Hey Buffy. I was wondering when you were gonna show up

Buffy: Sorry, I know I'm late. Did you get it?

Spike: Yeah I got it _(hands over the paper) _You wanna come in?

Buffy: I can't. I've gotta get back to the school, I'm teaching this morning. But thanks, thanks a lot

Spike: I'm not even gonna ask

Buffy: _(smiling) _Good idea


	5. Hurst

**Chapter Twelve**

Buffy: Come on Sarah, pay attention! Everyone pick up the pace! Nice footwork Amy. Okay, that's enough for today, go for lunch

The girls left, panting and sweating, and Buffy checked her watch. 12. She had to go through the finances with Giles and Wood before she could pay Hurst a visit…better get started…

Giles: Well we should be fine for the next few months, thanks to the money some of the parents donated. But after that goes, we'll just be running on government support and that's not enough. Not to house, feed and train 102 girls.

Wood: We need outside help. We could apply for a grant, but they take months to be processed. Then they have to go through a board of governors. We need something else to keep us going

Buffy: Okay, okay _(sighs and gets up)_ I've really got to go but we'll work this out later, I promise

Giles: Buffy, this is important

Buffy: I know, I know. There's just somewhere I have to be, okay? Anyway, we're not getting anywhere right now.

Giles: Okay, go. But we need to discuss this

Buffy: We will, I swear, later

With that she grabbed her coat and ran out the door, and Wood and Giles look at each other, worried.

Buffy stood on the top floor of Wolfram and Hart and closed her eyes, focusing. Spike's research showed that Hurst's office was hidden, shown only to those who had previously been allowed access. To others, only a strong focus and strength would reveal it. She slowly opened her eyes, finding herself stood in front of a door, which she tentatively opened. Sitting in front of her at a desk was an old man, about 70, who stood slowly and walked over to her.

Hurst: Hello Buffy. We've been expecting you

Angel sat in his office, watching the CCTV video of the last day and night. He had installed the camera outside his office last year, nobody else knew about it. He didn't trust the other employees. For a while everything was fine. Then he saw Spike. He produced a key and opened the door, disappearing into the office. He left about ten minutes later, carefully locking the door behind him. Angel stood up in fury and made his way to Spike's office down the hall. He entered without knocking and grabbed Spike, pushing him against the wall.

Angel: What's going on!

Spike: I don't know what you're talking about

Angel: You know exactly what I'm talking about! I know you went into my office last night. Now tell me, what were you looking for?

Spike: Say please _(winces) _

Angel: Now

Spike: Look, I don't know what it was. Buffy…

Angel: What's this got to do with Buffy _(Spike doesn't answer and Angel grabs him tighter) _

Spike: She asked me to get something from your files. Information

Angel: On what? _(Spike doesn't answer)_ Spike!

Spike: Look I don't want to snitch on the lady okay? Fine fine! Okay, she wanted some information on someone called Hurst. I don't know why, she didn't tell me.

Angel let Spike go, his heart filling with dread. Hurst. He was his contact to the Powers…Buffy…He ran out of the office and to the elevator, desperately pressing the call button. He needed to get to Hurst, to tell him she was coming…Buffy…

Hurst had disappeared and now standing in front of Buffy was a hazy smoke which spoke with the voices of a hundred.

PTB: We knew you'd come. And we know what you're asking

Buffy: Can you change him?

PTB: In the coming battle, you will need him

Buffy: The coming battle?

PTB: The Great Warriors will all be needed, you will all be tested. Angel must stay as he is, a demon with a soul

Buffy: What battle? What test?

PTB: It is not our place to say

Buffy: Look –

Suddenly the door burst open and Angel stood there, panting.

Angel: Buffy, no!

PTB: Be gone, Slayer!

A strong force pushed Buffy into Angel, forcing them out the door and slamming in behind them. They smashed into the wall opposite the door and picked themselves up slowly, wincing. Angel grabbed Buffy's arm.

Angel: What the hell do you think you were doing! Do you realise what could have happened! _(shaking her) _They could have killed you!

Buffy: _(pulling her arm away)_ They wouldn't have. We both know that. I just wanted to ask –

Angel: I know. I know, but that is not the way okay? The Powers are strong, stronger than anything in this world or any other. When I found out where you were…I was so scared Buffy. If anything had happened to you…

Buffy: I'm fine Angel, I'm fine.

She placed her hand on his chest, reassuringly.

Buffy: But I'm not sure we will be for much longer

Angel: What? Why?

Buffy: The Powers said a battle was coming

Angel: What battle?

Buffy: They didn't say. We need to get to Giles

Buffy, Angel, Giles, Spike, Wood, Willow and Xander are sitting round a table.

Giles: So they said something about Great Warriors, a battle and a test?

Buffy: Yeah, any idea what they mean?

Giles: Well I assume by the Great Warriors they mean you and Angel

Buffy: No

Xander: Of course it is Buffy

Buffy: What I mean is it's not just us. When they said the Great Warriors, I got the impression there were more than just two

Giles: Oh…_(realising) _Oh!

He disappears into the library behind the kitchen and the others look at each other, confused.

Willow: I wish he wouldn't do that

He returned soon after and placed an old, heavy book on the table in front of them all. He sat down and began to leaf through it, until he reached a desired page.

Giles: This is a book of prophecy. I remember reading it a few weeks ago and seeing something about the Great Warriors. I didn't really pay attention at the time…ah, here it is, it says:

Two reborn into evil – Angel, Spike, that'll be you

Two born of light – Buffy I think that's you and Faith

One of magic and power – Willow that's you

One of soul, strong and true – now that's the bit that stumps me, I can't think who that could be

Angel: It's you Giles

Giles: Me? No, I'm not a great warrior

Buffy: _(smiling) _Yes, you are

Wood: Okay, well we've worked that out, but what about the battle?

Willow: _(turning to Giles) _Looks like research mode for us

Giles: Wood, you should let Faith know what's going on

Buffy: I'll talk to Marcus, see what he knows

Giles: Angel, Spike, do you think you could use your contacts at Wolfram and Hart to find out anything else?

Spike: Sure thing

Angel: _(standing up) _No problem, I'll get right on it

Giles: Xander, I know you only got back a week ago, but how do you feel about making another trip?

Xander: Just point me in the direction

Giles: England

Xander: Sounds good to me

Buffy walked out with Angel and Spike. Spike, sensing they wanted to be alone, walked ahead as they paused at the school gates, where they had to part ways.

Buffy: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you by going to the Powers

Angel: I just wish you'd talked to me about it first

Buffy: _(smiles wryly)_ I knew you wouldn't let me if I asked you. Besides, I think I was meant to go, if I hadn't then we might not have found out about the battle

Angel: I just…I just love you so much…I don't want to lose you

Buffy: _(placing her hand on his cheek) _I love you too. And you're not going to lose me. Never

She reached up and kissed him slowly and passionately. They held the kiss for a long moment before pulling away and looking at each other with desire-filled eyes. Buffy gulped and took her arms from around him; if she didn't move away from him she wasn't sure what she'd do.

Angel: Be careful, okay?

Buffy: You too

Buffy watched him walk away and sighed. This was harder than she thought it'd be.


	6. Return of an Old Friend

**Chapter Thirteen**

Two days later…

Buffy and Willow are sitting on Willow's bed.

Willow: I cared about her a lot, but I think it was for the best, you know?

Buffy: So you're not upset?

Willow: Well I am, and I'm going to miss her. But I want her to be happy and I don't think she was with me. There was always this cloud hanging over us

Buffy: By a cloud, do you mean Tara?

Willow: Yeah. I have moved on from Tara, and I've accepted she's gone but I've only ever loved two people, Oz and Tara. They were both completely different _(smiles) _and I'm not just stating the obvious here. I think Kennedy felt over-powered by it. But we're still gonna be friends

Buffy: And at least she's not gonna skip town like most of the guys I end up with

Willow: What is it with us and guys skipping town? There was you and Angel, me and Oz, you and Riley

Buffy: And don't forget me and Spike. He left to get his soul back, remember?

Willow: Ah, how could I forget that?

They grinned, reminiscing their past. It was a rare moment the past few days. There'd been so much to do. Willow and Giles had been thoroughly in research mode, rarely surfacing from the books; Buffy hadn't seen Angel since the meeting as he'd been busy with Spike searching through Wolfram and Hart for clues, and visiting Hurst; Buffy and Faith had been training harder, preparing for the coming battle and Xander was in England, contacting the Watcher's Council. Buffy smiled at the thought of Xander surrounded by the stuffy Watchers.

Willow: What are you smiling about?

Buffy: I was just imagining Xander trying to talk to the new Watchers

Willow: _(shaking her head) _I'm not sure whether that was one of Giles' better plans. Xander and the Watcher's Council. Kinda strikes me as complete opposites

Buffy: Exactly what I thought. But it's good that he's keeping busy, what with Anya

Willow: Yeah. I remember what it was like when Tara died, and for you when you had to send Angel to hell. It's tough. Especially as he didn't get to be with her when she died. But he seems to be coping. Anyway, you spoke to Marcus this morning, right? Anymore news on the battle?

Buffy: Nada

There was a knock at the door and Vi came in.

Vi: There's a guy downstairs, says he knows you two

Willow and Buffy followed Vi downstairs, then stopped in their tracks when they saw who was at the front door.

Oz: Hey, heard there was some big battle. Thought you might need some help

Willow: Oz?

Oz: Looks like it

She rushed up to him and hugged him tightly.

Willow: What're you doing here?

Oz: Here to help

Buffy: How did you here about the battle? We didn't know until a couple of days ago

Oz: Woman at the village I'm staying at has visions

He held out some books and papers.

Oz: She thought these might help you

Giles: Oz?

Oz: Hey Giles  
Giles: It's good to see you, what're you doing here?

Oz looked at Willow, obviously not wanting to explain it again.

Willow: Erm a woman at his village had a vision about the battle, she sent him with these books. She thought they might help us figure out what's going on.

Giles eagerly took the books from Oz, hurrying out of the room towards the library.

Buffy: Those'll keep him busy for hours

Willow: So where've you been all this time?

**Chapter Fourteen**

Later…

Willow: Wow, a colony of werewolves? Only ones who can control it?

Oz: Yeah. They're like me; they don't want to use the werewolf to harm anyone. But they can control it so if the time came that they needed to fight, they could become the werewolf, but have control over their mind

Willow: And you can now?

Oz: Yeah, finally mastered it about a year ago. Took a long time

Willow: So that's it now? You've done all you wanted to do?

Oz: Not quite, still not managed that E minor diminished 9th

Willow beamed at the memory. Buffy smiled, she hadn't seen Willow so happy for a while. She excused herself, wanting to leave the two alone. She knew Willow still cared for Oz, but she thought she was all about girls now…just as she was leaving she heard:

Oz: So you're into girls full time now?

Willow: Er…kinda

Buffy: Giles, I'm gonna go to Angels, see if he's got any more info for us

Giles: Yes, yes

He didn't even lift his head from the pile of books. Buffy shook her head and smiled gently. Giles never changed.

Buffy: Angel? You in here?

Angel: I'm in the bedroom

Buffy walked in and gulped. He was just wearing his sweats and the bed was rumpled. He'd obviously just woken up. She walked over to him and kissed him softly. She started to pull away but he pulled her back again and kissed her more passionately. She sighed happily and relaxed in his strong arms.

Angel: I missed you

Buffy: I missed you too

They kissed again, quickly this time, then Angel pulled on a jumper and they moved into the living room. Angel sat down on his favourite chair then pulled Buffy on to his lap, kissing her neck softly.

Buffy: Mmm, that's nice

He stroked her back with his fingertips and pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly against him. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck and she pulled away slightly to allow her to nibble his neck. She kissed the skin behind his ear, causing him to growl softly in response. She pulled away and smiled at him mischievously; she loved having that effect on him, and he knew it.

Buffy: Before I forget, did you find anything out about the battle?

Angel had started to trace kisses along her jawline, ending at her ear, which he nibbled gently. She moaned softly in response.

Angel: Mmm, we found an old book with references to a great battle with the great warriors…

He started kissing her jawline again.

Buffy: Really?

Angel: _(kisses) _Mmm. I've got it here _(kisses) _Maybe we should take it to Giles

He softly kissed the scar on her neck – his scar – and pressed his teeth to it, teasing it gently. Buffy gasped

Buffy: _(breathless) _Later

She moved so she was straddling him and kissed him hard and strong, leaving him desperately trying to grasp on to any inch of self-control he had left.


	7. Spike's Methods

**Chapter Fifteen**

Buffy and Angel got back to the Slayer School looking slightly rumpled; Angel had been close to losing it when Buffy had kissed him, and he was still finding it hard to control his urges.

Giles: Ah, there you are. Angel, did you manage to find anything?

Angel: Just this book, has references to a great battle and the great warriors. I didn't really look, figured that was your job

Giles: Well, yes, I suppose. How about the Powers, did you find anything out from them?

Angel: No. I went to see Hurst but the Powers wouldn't see me. He said they'd told us as much as they were prepared to

Oz walked in at that point with Willow.

Angel: Oz

Oz: Hey, man

Angel: What're doing here?

Oz: Heard you might need some help

Angel: Good to see you again Oz

Oz: You too

Buffy led Willow out of the room.

Buffy: So how you doing?

Willow: I'm okay

Buffy: Must be tough, him being back

Willow: It's actually pretty nice

Buffy: Is there still sparkage?

Willow: I'm not sure, definitely maybe. But I'm not supposed, I mean, girls now

Buffy: Will, I've only ever seen you truly happy with two people, Oz and Tara. So I'm thinking, maybe you're made for both, if you get me

Willow: But would he even want me?

Buffy: This is Oz we're talking about here. He's a one girl werewolf, he'll always want you

Willow: Kinda like you and Angel

Buffy: _(smiling) _Yeah, exactly

Willow: But I'm not even sure it's what I want

Buffy: So try it. Kiss him

At that point Angel, Oz and Faith walked in. Angel stood behind Buffy and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder.

Faith: Don't you two ever stop?

At that moment Spike ran in carrying a scroll. An old scroll.

Spike: I found something! I found something!

Angel: Huh?

Spike: Heard a couple of the lawyers talking about the great battle and some scroll. I managed to convince them to hand this over

Buffy: Convince?

Spike: You know me

Giles: What's going on here?

Spike handed over the scroll and Giles' eyes widened.

Giles: This…this will be most helpful! Thank you Spike

Angel: _(muttering) _I'd have found it eventually

Only Buffy heard and she turned around, grinning playfully at him.

Buffy: Oh don't be such a baby

Angel pouted slightly and Buffy rolled her eyes. Men. So competitive.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Three Days Later…

Giles called an urgent meeting and as they all sat down at the table, Buffy could tell Giles was agitated.

Buffy: Giles, what's going on?

Giles: I've deciphered the scroll…

Faith: And?

Giles: And it's not good new I'm afraid

Spike: That's a surprise

Giles: This Great Battle that the Powers That Be told you about, Buffy…it's going to be here sooner than we had hoped

Buffy: How much sooner?

Giles: I'm not sure, exactly

Spike: That's helpful

Giles: Spike! _(sighs) _there's more. This battle won't just be the end of us, it'll be the end of everything. Mankind, the world, everything

Buffy: So your basic sucked into hell deal?

Giles: No. Worse. Hell will come on to earth. The old demons will return; and mankind will never again be where it was. The dimensions will mesh, causing every hell beast in every other world to flood our plains with evil. It'll be eternal torture and death. There'll be no recovering from this

Willow: Oh…

Buffy: But the powers, they said the Great Warriors could fight it

Giles: Yes, there are references in the scroll. But not enough. It doesn't exactly say what we have to do. There's a mention of the Circle of Aramanch, but barely nothing else

Angel: The Circle of Aramanch. I've heard of that

Giles: Yes, it's a Circle of Power. But I have no idea what will happen or what we'll have to do once the Circle is formed. I just hope when Xander gets back tomorrow he'll come back with better news…

They sat in silence for a while, then Dawn stood up.

Dawn: Come on guys. I know this is bad, but it's not like we have nothing. We can research the Circle of Aramanch. It must have been formed before, maybe we can get some clues from what happened then. And Xander's coming back tomorrow, like you said, maybe the Council will have more information

Giles: It's doubtful, seeing as most of their libraries were destroyed by the First's minions

Dawn: But we've got to try!

Buffy: Dawn's right. We can't just sit and brood. We have to do something. You said it's going to happen soon? Well we can't waste time sitting around

Angel: I can have another hunt around Wolfram and Hart. Question the employees again

Spike: We've already questioned them once

Angel: Lorne! I can ring Lorne. They can sing for him and he can tell whether they're telling the truth

Angel walked out to ring Lorne, followed by an excited Spike.

Spike: Then can we convince them to tell us?

Giles: Okay, I'll look more into the Circle of Aramanch. I still need to look through some of those books you brought, Oz

Willow: Well, me and Oz can help you with that, right?

Oz: Sure

Dawn: And me! I wanna be helpful

Faith: What about me and B? Want us to ruffle some feathers down at Marcus' again

Buffy: Sounds like a plan to me

**Chapter Seventeen**

When Xander arrived back, he did indeed have better news. Much better news.

Xander: The council told me that the Great Warriors were going to be tested

Buffy: Yeah we knew that, that's what the PTB told me

Xander: But did you know it's not just physical strength, it's mental strength too

Buffy: Huh?

Xander: They said something about a circle

Giles: The Circle of Aramanch?

Xander: Yeah, that's the one. They said the Great Warriors would form it and they would be shown things that would test their mentality and their will power. They couldn't say what it'd be, said they didn't know. But I asked the coven and they said it'd be personal

Buffy: So what about the physical strength stuff?

Xander: Well, they think the other Slayers can help out with that outside the circle, but you're all gonna have to do most of the work. They didn't know what the physical stuff involved but said it's linked to the mental test. I'm going with monsters

Giles: Thank you Xander, that's been most helpful. Now we just need to work out exactly when and where this is going to occur…

Then Angel walked in flanked by Lorne and Spike.

Spike: We can help you out with where it's going to happen

Angel: Where's the evil capital of LA?

Buffy: Wolfram and Hart!

Faith: No way…

Giles: How did you find this out?

Angel: Turns out when we defeated the Senior Partners they passed on some of their knowledge to the Associates

Lorne: One of them sung for me. Lovely singing voice. Deep, full emotion, hunger, passion…shame he's evil really…

Angel: Yeah, Spike had to use his methods on him…


	8. I Believe This Is Heaven

**Chapter Eighteen**

A few days later…

Angel had been on a new case, so he hadn't seen Buffy for two days, and he'd missed her. After he'd wrapped up the case, he didn't even think of going to sleep. He knew what he wanted. Buffy. When he'd got to the Slayer School, Willow said she was sleeping, but sent him up anyway, saying Buffy would want to see him.

He went up to her apartment and smiled softly as he watched her sleep. He sat down on the edge of her bed and just barely brushed his fingers across her cheekbone, not enough to wake her. She murmured softly in her sleep and shifted so she was closer to him. He noticed the black bags under her eyes, the same ones that had been under Willow's, and that were under his. They were all exhausted. He didn't want to wake her, she needed her sleep.

He got up and was about to walk to her door when he heard her softly mumble his name. He turned around and she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and sitting up.

Buffy: Angel

Angel: Hey

Buffy: What are you doing here? Is something wrong?

Angel looked down, embarrassed. He felt stupid now, just coming here because he missed her.

Angel: No, no, nothing's wrong…I just…you know I've been working that case and…well I…I missed you

Buffy's lips curved upwards in a small smile. She loved it when he stuttered. And he'd missed her. Her heart swelled with love.

Buffy: You're sweet. And I missed you too

She patted the bed next to her, indicating that he should come and sit beside her. He was sorely tempted but he stayed where he was. She needed to sleep, and sitting on her bed with her…he didn't know if he could bear it.

Angel: No, I should go. You need to get some sleep

Buffy: Come sit with me. Please

She fixed him with an adamant stare so he did as she asked. She rested her head on his shoulder and draped an arm over his stomach, curling up to him.

Buffy: I've missed this

She moved her head until she was level to him then gently pressed her lips to his. She pulled away by just a few millimetres to look at him. His eyes had darkened with lust, and she was sure hers mirrored the same desire. He quickly closed the distance between them, kissing her deeply. The kiss escalated until he was leaning over her, pressing her into the headboard. He pulled away slowly to give her time to breathe.

Buffy: Angel, I…

Angel: I know. Me too

Buffy: I want it more than anything. It's so hard

He looked away, sadly. Then she began to pull his shirt over his head. He stopped her half way but she shook his hands off and threw his shirt to the floor. Then she moved down the bed and took his shoes off.

Angel: What are you doing?

Buffy: You need sleep too

She pulled the covers over them both and drew him down with her into the bed. She rested her head on his chest, drawing pattern on his stomach with her fingers. He wrapped an arm around her, keeping her close.

Angel: I'm sorry Buffy. I wish we could…

Buffy: It's not your fault. Besides, as long as I have you, I can deal

Angel: Why do you want me?

Buffy: Because I love you. That's all I need to know

Angel: You're so…I love you too

_I love the time and in between_

_The calm inside me_

_In the space where I can breathe_

_I believe there is a distance I have wandered_

_To touch upon the years_

_Of reaching out, and reaching in_

_Holding out, holding in_

_I believe this is heaven to no one else but me_

_And I'll defend it long as I can be_

_Left here to linger in silence if I choose to_

_Would you try to understand?_

_I know this love is passing time_

_Passing through like liquid_

_I'm drunk in my desire_

_But I love the way you smile at me_

_I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near_

_I believe_

_I believe this is heaven to no one else but me_

_And I'll defend it long as I can be_

_Left here to linger in silence if I choose to_

_Would you try to understand?_

_Ooh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free_

_The mould that clings like desperation_

_Mother can't you see I've got to live my life_

_The way I feel is right for me_

_Might not be right for you but its right for me_

_I believe this is heaven to no one else but me_

_And I'll defend it long as I can be_

_Left here to linger in silence if I choose to_

_Would you try to understand?_

Buffy curled in closer to him, throwing a leg over one of his. Angel dropped a light kiss to the top of her head and she sighed contentedly. It was perfect.

Angel felt Buffy relax completely and heard her breathing slow. He gently ran his fingertips up her back and he pulled her even closer, letting sleep overtake him too. There was no where else he'd rather be than with her.

_(lyrics – Elsewhere by Sarah McLachlan)_


	9. It's Started

**Chapter Nineteen**

Willow paced up and down the room, thinking, while Oz watched her silently. She carried on for a few moments, casting worried glances at Oz, then stood still, looking at him.

Willow: I just wish we knew when it was happening!

Oz: We'll find it out

Willow: What if we don't?

Oz: We will

She sighed and sat down next to him.

Willow: Everything's just so hard right now. Suddenly we find out hell's going to come on earth if we don't stop it. I find out I'm a Great Warrior. The Slayers are going crazy trying to figure out what's happening. Xander's still depressed. The sexual tension between Buffy and Angel would fill a room and now you're back and I'm just so confused

Willow said all of this so fast that Oz had a hard time keeping up. When he heard the final bit his eyebrows rose slightly and he moved closer to her.

Oz: You're confused because I'm here

Willow: Well…yeah. I mean I'm supposed to be into girls now but I've only ever really loved two people and that's you and Tara and if you haven't noticed, you're a guy, and how can I love two people who are so different? Does that mean that I like both? Or is it just cos it's you and we have a history because you're here and there's all these sparks and –

She was cut off by Oz's lips falling on to hers. She froze for a moment that started to kiss him back, surprised by how good his lips feel on hers. He pulled back slightly and placed a hand on top of hers.

Oz: Does that answer some of your questions?

Instead of giving him an answer, she lent in and kissed him again.

**Chapter Twenty**

Giles: It's going to happen soon

He pulled out a newspaper and placed it on the table, pointing out different headlines.

Giles: Birth deformities. People claiming to be attacked by monsters. Children breathing fire. Mystical energy is gathering and not just in LA, all over the world. The new is full of it. It's started

Buffy: But we still don't know when?

Giles: Not yet. But we have to be prepared, not just physically but mentally too. From what Xander has told us, we'll be tested in every way, and we can't be caught off guard. And we have to tell the Slayers. They will need to protect the circle from harm. This battle could happen any day, it's not fair to keep them in the dark any longer.

Buffy sighed and put her head in her hands. She'd wanted to leave the girls out of it as much as possible. But Giles was right. They'd been told to train harder over the past couple of weeks, but they hadn't been told why. They were confused and they deserved to know the truth. The only Slayer beside Buffy and Faith who knew was Kennedy.

Buffy: Okay. We'll tell them. They need to train even harder, and so do we

Faith: B, we've been putting in as many hours as we can. There's just not enough time

Buffy: Then we need to make time. This thing could happen tomorrow, or in a few days time, or next week. We need to be ready for it

Spike: Girl's right, pet

Giles: Willow, you need to work on your magic control. I have a feeling you'll need it during the battle

Oz gently squeezed Willow's hand under the table and she smiled gratefully at him. Only Buffy knew that the two of them were back together and she noticed the gesture. She was glad Oz was back. He made Willow happy, and she hadn't been truly happy since Tara had died.


	10. Too Close

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Buffy lay in bed, curled up with Angel, sharing soft kisses. He ran a soothing hand up and down her back, as their lips met again and again. She'd persuaded him not to go home that night, needing him to stay with her and hold her. He didn't mind; the truth was he needed to be with her too. All the talk of death and war made him realise he could lose her, and he never wanted that to happen. He pulled her tighter to him, kissed her just slightly more desperately, but she noticed immediately.

Buffy: Hey, what's wrong?

Angel: It's nothing

Buffy: Angel

He sighed, then swung his legs out of the bed and sat up, his bare back to Buffy as he rested his head in his hands. She propped herself up on her elbow and gently trailed her fingertips over his back.

Buffy: Tell me, please

Angel: It's just…tonight's made me realise that…well…I could lose you Buffy. The battle's coming up soon and…I couldn't bear it if…if something happened to you, I just couldn't

Buffy: Hey, nothing's going to happen to me, okay? I'll be fine, we'll both be fine. I'm worried too, I don't want to lose you either

She sat up rested her head on his back, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his cool flesh. They sat there for a few moments, then Angel turned around, his expression something Buffy couldn't quite read, there was an element of madness in it.

Angel: I can't lose you Buffy, I can't! I wouldn't survive!

Buffy: You're not gonna lose me, I'm right here. I'm right here

He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her shoulder, pulling her tightly against him, trying to assure himself that she was real, and she was there. He pulled away after a few minutes and gently caressed her cheek with one hand before kissing her firmly. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him down to lie across the bed on top of her. She brought her knees up to cradle his hips, tightening them when she heard him growl softly. Her fingertips danced over his skin, his back, his ribs, his hips, as she arched herself up into him. He moved his lips to her neck and she began to mewl softly.

Buffy: Angel…

She lifted her legs higher to wrap around his waist, anchoring his lower body to hers and squeezing her eyes shut in pleasure when she felt him grind against her, his arousal pressing into her heat. He shifted slightly to rest his weight on one forearm, allowing him to slide one hand under her tank top, caressing the skin lightly. His hands were cool but they only enflamed her passion, causing her to groan and moan as his hand reached higher. Her nails lightly scraped down his back and he purred softly, a rumbling Buffy could feel vibrating through her body.

She used her legs to pull him even closer, thrusting up into him. He growled quietly and the purring intensified as he moved his lips to hers once again, his tongue plunging into her mouth, mauling her. She moved a hand to his neck, pulling him closer and whining when he moved away. But she wasn't disappointed. He rested more of his weight on his knees and lifted himself up slightly, just enough to hook his fingers around her top and pull it up, over her head. She almost cried out when his mouth met her bare skin, lapping and nipping alternately, driving her crazy with need. Her fingers automatically moved downwards to fumble with his belt, shoving his trousers down his knees, leaving him to kick them off. He did so, then returned the favour, slowly stripping her of her sleep shorts and her panties. She lay naked underneath him, staring up at him with desire as she pulled him back down to her lips, wrapping her legs around him once more.

All that separated them now were his black silk boxers. Angel's eyes shut tightly as she ground against him, and began to pant harshly trying to control himself. When he felt her fingers against the waistband his eyes shot open and he pushed himself off her, striding to the other side of the room and resting his hands against the wall, trying to slow his breathing. On the bed Buffy quickly pulled on her pants and top, her fingers shaking from unquenched lust.

Buffy: I'm sorry

Angel: We got carried away

Buffy: We can't…It was…

Angel: Too close. I know

_Sorry I know it's been ages since I updated! Hopefully it won't be as long this time!_


	11. Not If I Can Help It

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Angel was sitting in his office, working through old paperwork when Spike burst in.

Spike: It's happening

Angel: What?

Spike: The roof, it's…well, you gotta see it

Angel followed Spike, and saw what could only be described a swirling maelstrom whirling around, growing larger every second.

Angel: Call Giles

The Slayers and the rest of the Scooby Gang arrived in half an hour. They'd been preparing for this moment for the past few weeks. They just hoped they were ready. The black cloud was increasing in size, and Angel felt his heart plummet when Giles said they had to go inside it. He looked at Buffy who stood by his side, to see her eyes fixed on him, hope and sadness swirling in her green eyes.

He took her arm and pulled her to the side, as he saw Oz do the same for Willow. He rested his forehead against hers and rubbed her back, pulling her closer to him.

Buffy: It's really happening

Angel: I know

She rubbed the tip of her nose with his briefly, then moved away slightly so she could look in his eyes.

Buffy: We'll be fine. We'll all be fine

Angel's eyes filled with tears as he fought to say the reassurance she desperately needed to hear. He couldn't bring himself to say it. Her brought her hands up to his cheeks, rubbing her thumbs across the cold flesh. A tear spilled over her eye and he wiped it away, then crushed his lips to hers in a desperate, passion-filled kiss.

Angel: I love you Buffy

Buffy: Don't say good bye. Don't you dare say goodbye Angel. You're not leaving me. Not today

He brought his lips down to brush hers again, before speaking in a soft, husky voice, a voice brimming with tears.

Angel: Not if I can help it

He gave her one final searching kiss, before taking her hand and leading her over to the others. The strongest Slayers were on the roof with them, ready to stop anything that came out, while the others were on the floors below, as back up.

Giles shouted over the ear-piercing noises of the maelstrom, instructing them to step into it. Buffy took Willow's hand, squeezing it tightly, before walking in…


	12. The Circle of Aramanch

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Buffy was flung into the storm, breath rushing out of her body as she hit the ground hard. Through the mist and debris she could make out the outlines of the other five, each shakily climbing to their feet and struggling to their positions:

_Two reborn into evil_

Angel and Spike began to chant, their voices barely audible over the screeching: Raelom, Harker, Potraeny, Aramanch

_Two born of light_

Buffy took a deep breath before beginning her chant with Faith, who was slightly visible to her left: Nordon, Kralom, Junay, Aramanch

_One of magic and power_

Willow's eyes began to light white as her chant begin, her voice deep with power: Lorpin, Braydeen, Sacreen, Aramanch

_One of soul, strong and true_

Giles' voice joined the others: Sachdin, Graemeen, Vacsach, Aramanch

The chant continued for a few moments, the voices rising in power and strength, harmonious, when suddenly white light imploded in Buffy eyes and she was thrown into the air. She landed on her feet in a dark room, her eyes adjusting to the change as she took in her surroundings.

Buffy: Oh great…


	13. Hello Lover

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The room suddenly lit up and she saw a figure lying face down on the floor a few feet away. Angel. She shouted his name and ran up to him, turning him over in her lap. It was then that she realised her mistake. Angelus. He grinned evilly up at her, then pushed up off her lap and threw her across the room.

Angelus: Hello lover

Angel stood in a large hall and looked around him, confused. He was sure this wasn't supposed to happen. Though, to be fair, they hadn't really known much about what would happen. He heard a noise behind and turned around, his eyes widening in horror. He was suddenly standing in the dark alley, and there was Darla, stood in her dress, her hair piled on top her head, smiling coyly at him. He backed away when her face took on the change and she pounced on him, snarling.

Willow was standing in her old room in Sunnydale. She looked around, her brow furrowed. She'd been ready to fight some evil creature, then she'd ended up here. She blinked, but when she opened her eyes again, Tara was standing in front of her, her top bloody, more bloody than it had been when she'd died. Willow's mouth opened in a silent scream as Tara stepped towards her. She looked down at her own top and saw blood splatters all over it.

Tara: I loved you…you…you let me die…you couldn't save me…

Willow: I know you're not Tara. I know you're not. Tara's dead, and she wouldn't say those things to me

Tara was right in front of her now and she brought a hand up to stroke her cheek.

Tara: Does this feel like Tara?

She pressed her lips to Willow's softly, just the way Tara used to do, and Willow let out a small sob. She began to kiss her back when Tara pulled away and back-handed her across the face.

Tara: Bitch!

Spike was standing in Buffy's old bathroom. He tried the door but it was locked. He swore loudly when he realised what was going to happen. No, not this. He looked down at the floor and saw flashes of him on top of Buffy, but instead of her pushing him off, she lay trapped under him as he tore her robe off. He sobbed silently and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Buffy was standing in front of him, bloody and beaten, clutching her torn robe around her thin body.

Buffy: You raped me…you raped me

Spike: This didn't happen

Buffy: It did…you did it…I was screaming but you wouldn't listen…like you did to all those girls…so many girls…

Apparitions of all the girls began to appear, pushing him out of the now open door and into the bedroom. He found himself pinned down on the bed as they crawled on top of him, beating him with Buffy watching, a cruel smile on her face.

Faith was pinned to the wall, unable to move, as she watched Kakistos tear her Watcher apart, limb from limb. She tried to close her eyes but found herself incapable, forced to watch, and listen as the screams of her Watcher got louder and louder.

Giles cradled the dead Jenny Calendar in his arms, sobbing. He'd guessed he'd have to go through this again; when Xander said it was going to be a test of mental strength, he'd tried to prepare himself for this. But he could never be prepared. He felt her shift in his arms and opened his eyes, hopeful, when he was met by golden orbs.

Jenny: Hello Rupert


	14. I Love You

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Buffy had been fighting for what seemed like an eternity. Angelus, Spike, her mother, Glory, Dawn, The Master, when she found herself lying down in the dark. She panicked when she realised her eyes were closed. As she opened them she came face to face with chocolate brown ones, staring down at her with love and devotion. "I love you." A sob caught in her throat as she realised where she was. In Angel's bed. He moved over her, in her, and she couldn't stop herself from responding, arching herself up into him, allowing herself on moment of happiness in this place of torture.

He lent down and kissed her neck softly, all the while building up tension in both of their bodies. He moved out and gently pushed back in, causing a long moan to pull out of them both. He was infinitely gentle, caressing her with soft words and touches. He nuzzled her nose with his and she wanted to weep with the sensation of him inside her again. She'd never forgotten just how tender he'd been that first time, her first time. Her fingertips trailed patterns over his back as he kissed her softly. She pulled his ear down to her mouth as she felt his body go taut. "I love you." She broke off a corner of the headboard and thrust it into his chest, sobbing as she watched his body turn to dust in front of her.

Suddenly she was back in the maelstrom, stumbling around. She felt a hand grab hers and started, before realising it was Spike. She clutched on to him, then a light dazzled in the darkness, outlining two figures fumbling towards them. Angel and Willow. She grabbed on to Angel and saw Giles and Faith completing the circle. Willow's eyes shone brightly, lighting up the dark storm with magic as she spun a protective circle around them; vivid lines of white biting into the gloom.

They began their chants, the words joining Willow's magic to wrap around them and slowly extend until the whole dark cloud was shining with light. The darkness contracted tightly, trying to resist the biting pull of the brightness, drawing in the gloom until it was overpowered. Suddenly a large clap sounded as the bonds between hands were broken and the six warriors were thrown away and the cloud exploded into white stars.


	15. Bliss

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Buffy coughed and pushed the rubble off her, brushing dust off her clothes and shakily standing up, gingerly testing her left leg. It almost gave way and she stumbled slightly before righting herself and looking around. Willow was helping Giles up and Spike and Faith were pulled out by some of the Slayers. All around them were the corpses of demons, and Slayer sitting down, nursing injuries. She searched again but couldn't find Angel. Where was he? Her eyes looked at the wounded as she stood rooted to the spot, tears threatening. She couldn't see him.

She heard someone shout her name from behind her. Dawn. She spun around and saw Dawn and Kennedy pulling away handfuls of stone and trying to move a large demon body. She saw a pale hand poking out from beneath it and her heart caught in her throat as hurried towards them, her adrenaline making her toss the demon away and make quick work of the remainder of the debris. Angel was lying, lifeless under the stone, his chest unmoving, his face pale and gaunt. She placed her hands either side of his head and gently whispered to him, before continuing in a louder voice. Why wasn't he waking up? He wasn't dead, well not deader anyway. He couldn't be. He'd be dust if he was.

She moved her hands to his shoulders and shook him. "Angel. Angel! Angel!" There was no response, and his chest wasn't moving in his habitual breathing. That scared her more than anything. "Angel, wake up! Angel!"

Angel heard a distant voice calling his name, but couldn't quite place it, floating in bliss, his eyes closed. There'd been pain and then…ecstasy. He couldn't remember where he'd been before, or what had happened. And he didn't care. All he cared about was staying where he was, in contentment. The voice called him again but he swatted it away, annoyed. Why couldn't he be left alone?

The voice became more adamant and Angel opened his eyes, concentrating on it. Maybe if he listened to it, it'd go away and leave him in peace. Complete peace. Perfect happiness. His heart jolted. Something about that phrase reminded him of something. He shook it away and listened again to the voice. It was so familiar, a woman. The voice was sweet but sounded hysterical and he felt a slight tugging on his body. He looked down but there was nothing there. He frowned. He didn't like this. He didn't like being disturbed. But the woman wouldn't leave him alone.

He could hear her voice, very faintly now, asking him to wake up. Wake up? He was awake. His eyes were open! The voice was growing fainter and he tried to move towards it, not knowing why, just knowing he wanted to get closer to it, hear more of it. It sounded…nice when her honeyed voice said his name. He was moving sluggishly, swimming through a sea of happiness, arms caressing him, begging him to stay. He shook them off. He'd be back. He just wanted to hear the voice again. It was stronger now and he moved even closer. Just a bit further. He stopped when he heard her cry, and his brow furrowed. Crying. He remembered that. Crying. It was sad, it made his heart ache. He didn't want to be sad. He wanted to be happy. But he didn't want her to be sad either. The sound was familiar. He'd heard her crying before.

He had an idea. Maybe he could bring her here too. Then she wouldn't cry anymore. Then she'd be happy. Yes, he'd do that. He swam closer, when something in the back of his mind begged his attention. That cry. When had he heard it before? He concentrated, annoyed when he couldn't quite bring the memory to the front of his mind. He knew it. He knew it. He just had to grasp on to it. He closed his eyes and reached out his hands, grabbing the memory and pulling it to him, his eyes shooting open when he remembered. Buffy!

Suddenly the arms around him weren't caressing him, they were choking him. He struggled, coughing and spluttering as the sea became thicker, drowning him. But he couldn't drown, he couldn't choke. He was a vampire. He couldn't…He kicked out, loosening the grip of some of the arms and pulled his arms and legs powerfully through the sea, moving towards Buffy's voice and her warmth. He needed her. He had to have her. He was so cold without her. Just. A bit. Further…He could see the edge now, could see the light beckoning towards it, could feel her warmth on his skin and he thrust forward into it. Yes!


	16. Never Been Readier

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Buffy looked down at Angel in wonder as he began to cough and she threw her arms around him, sobbing with relief. He coughed again, before speaking. "Buffy, I can't…breathe…" She lifted herself off him and looked down at him, confused. "But you're a vampire. You don't have to breathe." He hoisted himself up into a sitting position and slowly lifted his hand to cover his chest, his mouth opening in surprise.

Buffy replaced his hand with her own, her expression confused, before her face cleared and the most glorious smile replaced the confusion. "Angel! Your heart…" His eyes lit up and he whispered softly. "Shanshu." Buffy helped him up as the others congregated around them, confused.

She slipped an arm around his waist, caressing the side of his face tenderly. "Are you okay?" Instead of answering her, he simply bent his head and kissed her with unbridled passion, running a hand up and down her thigh and side. Faith whooped loudly before snuggling closer to Robin who placed a kiss on the top of her head. Angel looked out across the roof where he could smell the impending sunrise. A small smile lit up his face as he realised he could watch every sunrise and every sunset for the rest of his life.

Angel and Buffy sat on the balcony, watching as the sun descended and the moon rose. He was sitting on a recliner with Buffy in between his legs, her head and back pressed tightly against his chest as she drew patterns on his arms. She sighed in contentment. "This is perfect." He grunted in agreement, holding her closer and kissing the side of her neck.

When the sun had finally set, Angel swung his legs off the chair, stood up and scooped Buffy in his arms, watching as her beautiful white dress fluttered in the slight wind. He grinned down at her, pressed his lips to hers, then carried her through the clear door and lay her down on the huge hotel suite bed, carefully unzipping the dress and sliding it off, before running his hands over her in awe. He still couldn't quite believe that she was with him, and that she was his, finally.

She helped him off with his own clothes and pulled him down to lie on top of her, running her fingers through his hair. He nuzzled into her hand, then kissed her nose. "Ready to start your honeymoon?" She smiled wickedly and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer as he slowly slid into her, and she moaned softly at the sensation. "Never been readier." He met her lips in a searing kiss then slowly began to move inside his wife.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Three years later

Buffy swung Jess up into her arms, holding her daughter tightly on her waist as she giggled madly. Angel ran up to them, tickling Jess as she wriggling in her mom's arms, squealing. "Daddy! Daddy stop!" Angel took her out of Buffy's arms, cradling her against his chest before giving Buffy a scolding look. "You shouldn't be picking her up with the baby on the way." He indicated her slightly rounded belly and she sighed, nodding in agreement. "I know."

Willow and Oz walked out of the large house, Oz's arm around her waist as her arms cradled a small baby. Buffy hurried over, cooing over her godson lovingly, then Jess ran over and threw herself into Oz's arms, the two year old highly excited.

When they four adults and two children were seated, Buffy turned to Angel. "When's Connor coming?" Connor visited once a month to see his half-sister, his father and his step-mother. Although the past was complicated, they didn't dwell on that, only concentrating on the present. "Next week, he said he'll stay for a few days this time." The broad smile on his face was testament to how much he still cared for his son. They'd gotten to know each other better over the past few years and now their relationship was almost on solid ground.

Willow and Oz left soon after, and an hour after sun set, Spike and Faith arrived, and as usual they were wrapped around each other. Robin and Faith had stayed together for a few months, but eventually decided it wouldn't work and not long afterwards, Spike moved in. He was outrageously jealous at first of Buffy and Angel, especially when Angel got the Shanshu and he didn't. Knowing they could do normal couple things, go out for picnics, made him boil with anger. He wanted to be doing those things with Buffy. However, when he got together with Faith, he'd turned his obsession from one Slayer to the other. Buffy was shocked when the two of them had announced their relationship, especially after how terribly they gotten on before the battle with the First, but she couldn't deny they seemed to suit each other.

Buffy lent back against Angel, their hands entwined over her stomach, grinning up at him as she felt her baby kick. Their baby. Her and Angel. It kicked again and she closed her eyes in happiness.

_That's the end! Finished! Hopefully you enjoyed it :-)_


End file.
